Bloody Roses
by Strength.Honor.Love
Summary: Madara X OC -On a moonless night, Arianna Uzamaki meets Madara Uchiha. The young beauty works in a ramen shop. Madara is a rogue ninja and the strongest of the Uchiha. The young ninja is powerless against the desires of the strong Uchiha. Mature w/Lemons. Complete.
1. First Night

Bloody Roses

The night was moonless and silent. I crept through the woods behind my house. The river rode through the woods under the bridge. I walked to the center. I wanted to feel the river under me, feel the gushing water shake the bridge. I felt whole and at peace. Then, I felt his presence. His hand crept around my neck and pulled me toward his muscular chest. I saw his eyes, red with black arrows.

"Who are you?" I asked. He pulled a kunai toward my neck. A slither of blood trickled down between my breasts.

"Madara."

I felt hot between my legs. _'This man,_' I thought to myself. _'Was the one who had tried to destroy the village.'_ My body didn't care. He removed my kimono. I couldn't resist. The way his eyes stared at me, with lust like an animal, was maddening. I wanted and needed him now. He had already removed his obi. I wanted to feel his long hair through my hands, but he didn't. He wanted to dominate me. He bent me over and pushed inside. I felt my body try to take him, but I was tight, impossibly tight. He shoved inside me anyway. I held onto the rail when he hit it the first time. He grabbed my boobs. He massaged my boobs. It hurt. I moaned. I felt his sculpted chest against my back and his breath against my ear. I couldn't take it anymore as I climaxed, but he wasn't done yet.

Dawn broke across the sky. I had to return home, but I couldn't move. What Madara had performed on my frail body was extraordinary. Even as he rested against the tree, I could see his arousal. I was bold and grabbed his arousal. I teased his tip. He grunted. He grabbed my hair and dragged my mouth down his manhood. I felt my throat constrict. I forced him further. I tasted salty precum. It was intoxicating. I sucked and kept taking him further until I felt a gushing warm liquid down my throat. I licked him hungrily. Madara stood and tied his obi. He walked into the woods without a second glance behind him.


	2. Second Night

Second Night

"Order up!"

"Number 22!" I called.

It was Hikari. His hair was black, long, and silken. It glistened in the moonlight. His kekkei genkai was the byakugan. He was the smexyist guy in the village. Well, beside Madara but, he wasn't in the village. He left when Harashima-sama became hokage. It had been three months since I saw him.

"Thanks Arianna-san."

"You're welcome Hikari-kun." I smiled.

"Here." He handed me cash. I went to take it and he held my hand. He moved in and whispered, "You look good tonight."

I blushed feverishly. His hand was warm. I couldn't help, but think that it would feel like flames on my already burning fire.

"Thank you," I murmured. Dammit. I lost my fucking voice.

"I want to see you later." His orbs reminded me of the moon- bright and tantalizing.

"Okay." Nervous laugh, awkward smile. Dammit, I losing it.

"Meet me at my place when the moon rises above the mountains." He flashed a cheeky grin.

I cashed him out and went to return his change, but he had already left. He left a note on a napkin with his address. Dammit. I knew I couldn't tell him no now.

I went home, dead-fucking tired. I stared at my hair mirror. My red hair, so prevalent in the uzamaki clan, was a fiery mess. I jumped in the bath and put on my favorite kimono. It was silky black with red orchids, a slit up the leg, and low-cut. I looked in the mirror and saw that my ample bosoms had grown. Again. I wondered for a moment, if my outfit was too provocative for the occasion. Fuck it. I had waited for that bastard Madara for three fucking months. I want to get fucking laid.

I arrived at Hyuga compound. The guards just stared ahead, then glanced at my breast with wide eyes. God, if I knew I was going to have to be eye-fucked by a bunch of weirdo's, I would've invited Hikari to my place. There was not anyone there anyway.

"What is your business here?" They finally stopped staring and got their fucking hormones under control.

"I want-"

"She's with me." Hikari finally fucking showed up.

The guards snickered between them. I wanted to kick their fucking asses.

Hikari wrapped his arm around me. He deserved to be dropkicked. Could he be anymore obvious, really?

He opened the door and practically dragged my ass in there. He removed his robe. Damn. He wasn't wasting anytime. Just the way I like it.

He slipped his hand up my thigh. He found my clit hot and ready. I moaned with anticipation. I pulled my kimono up. He dropped to his knees and tongued my pearl, up and down, round and round. I felt slight better than I had a moment ago. He sucked hard. I arched toward him and came.

I pushed him down and frantically removed my kimono. I came down on him with ease. After a night with Madara this sleaze was a breeze. I rode astride him. He moaned. If this boy-toy thought he was in charge, he was pretty funny. I clamped down on him and came. He let out a misled primal grunt and climaxed. I was satiated.

I put on my kimono.

"Thanks," I said.

"Where are you going?" He sounded surprised.

"I got what I needed. Bye." I smiled. He laid there dumbfounded.

I walked out of the compound. I took a shortcut on the way home. The woods were dead silent, then I felt his presence.

"What are you doing?" he whispered in my ear.


	3. Red Moon

Red Moon

I turned around. His sharingan and long hair were unmistakable. "Madara!" My body was already reacting to him.

He chuckled. His red eyes glowed in the moonlight.

It was the second time my sensor skills hadn't detected him. Something about him was elusive and primal. He looked like a lion on a prowl and I hope to god I was his prey.

"Come here." I walked toward him. His eyes lingered on my hips. I was wet under his gaze. He nonchalantly placed his hands on my shoulders. Without warning, he slammed me against a tree. He shredded my kimono in an instant. I only heard the closing click of his sword. I didn't even have time to process that my favorite kimono now was in shreds.

He undid his sash and his hakuma fell to the ground. I wanted to run my hands down his sculpted chest and feel the contour of his abs. Hikari Hyuga had the body of a little boy compared to Madara.

He closed in like a hawk and pushed his body against mine. His eyes penetrated my defenses. His mouth went to my neck and began to bite and suck my skin. I moaned. He smirked against my flesh. He fondled my breasts and traveled lower and lower as my moans grew louder and louder. He teased my tender nub. I gasped.

"Say my name." He flicked it with his tongue.

"Madara," I moaned.

He raked his teeth over my clit and began to suck. I moaned ferociously. I felt my eyes roll. My body was feverish. I wanted more of this orgasmic pleasure. Just when I was about to climax, he stopped. His smirk between my legs almost sent me over the edge.

"That wasn't loud enough."

He pushed me to the ground. I was breathless. He discarded his pants with the rest of his clothes. Madara took astride me and shoved inside. He began to lustfully defile my body. He ravaged my breasts. He sucked and bit them harshly.

"Madara!" I screamed. I was eutrophic. I've never felt so much pleasure before. It was overwhelming.

"I will kill anyone who touches you again." Madara growled. "Including that bastard Hyuga." He grunted.

I said between moans, "How did you…?"

"Nothing escapes my eyes," he grunted, then thrusted deeper.

I felt my walls constrict. I couldn't hold back. Madara's grunts became raspy. I moaned. He went deeper still. I couldn't take it anymore and came.

I couldn't move my body. My muscles became liquid. I knew that it was dangerous to sleep in the woods outside the village, but I was tired and fell asleep.


	4. Early Riser

Early Riser

"Ah," I moaned. I could feel my sore muscles, which felt as strong as Jell-O. I opened my eyes only to be met with red ones. I nearly screamed, but Madara held his hand over my mouth.

"Shh…" he said. "Or I'll have to leave and that moan makes me think that you want otherwise." He let go of my mouth and I gasped. His hands were already getting to work so early in the morning. I was home, but naked in my bed with Madara. I'd have to think about it later because I had lost all control of my body the moment he laid his hands on me.

He slid two fingers inside me and began a scissor-like motion. I groaned loudly and felt his mouth smirk against my skin. He began to suck on my collarbone. I knew he was going to leave a hickey, but I didn't care at that moment. There were too many pleasures on my body in that instant.

My hands roamed his chest and I thought it was his turn. His sword, already erect was eagerly awaiting its sheathe, so I obliged and pushed Madara off me. Although he was surprised, he knew I wasn't going to deny his advances. He took his fingers from me and tasted them. He grinned as I moved astride him and sheathed his cock. He grunted and thrust against my hips. I rocked against him eagerly waiting my climax as my fire became white hot and almost unbearable. The beast beneath me needed to be tamed. I slammed against him and used my fire typed chakra to heat the room. Soon, it was hot and sweaty, but the sex was all so good and all the more better. Madara grunted and smirked. He touched my body and it felt like a torch, heating the room and the very innermost core of my being. He moaned loudly. We were both panting, since it was hot, but it was nothing compared to the black sexual flames engulfing us. There wasn't any pleasure higher or any temperature hotter, so we came both incredibly exhausted. I was spent, as was Madara.

I rolled over as I let sleep take me once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, my love, I've got one chapter left, which will probably come out at the end of the month, so until then, adieu.<strong>


	5. Last Night & Epilogue

The Last Night & Epilogue

I knew Madara wouldn't be there when I woke up. Just as I knew it would be awhile before I saw him again. Hikari came a couple more times to the ramen shop and asked to see me again, but I told him no. He really wasn't that great, anyway.

The night Madara did finally come was a terrible one. He had just slaughtered my clan, the Uzamaki and I wasn't happy to see him again. The whole village was out for his head. It was when I was walking home from work that he decided to show. I went to scream and he held his hand over my mouth. We slid into the Aburame's garden of roses.

"Be quiet woman." He shoved me behind a large rose bush with white petals.

A couple of ninjas from the Uchiha clan cried, "Madara-sama." They rushed to their deaths. Madara withdrew his katana at the last second and the blood splattered on the pearl white roses. He disposed of the bodies quickly with a flick of his hand they were ashes. All that remained was the bloodstained roses.

Madara took my hand and we slid into the darkness.

When we arrived at my house and it was safe. I whispered loudly to him, "What the hell are you doing here? Do you realize what is going on? And you slaughtered my clan!"

"They had to die, woman." His sharingan activated. "They interfered with my plans to become Hokage."

"Well, did you think I was going to wait for you with open arms?" I yelled at him.

He smirked. "You can't deny me." He circled around me. "I see you haven't been with that Hyuga, but there is something, isn't there?"

I looked away from him, twiddling with my fingers. "There is nothing that concerns you."

He chuckled, darkly. "But it does concern me and you know it and you can't hide it from me no matter how much clothing you have on." He whispered in my ear, "You are pregnant."

I gasped. "How did you…?"

He smirked, triumphantly. "As I said before, nothing escapes these eyes and you know it's mine, so don't deny it. That puny Hyuga isn't man enough." He scoffed.

I looked away from him, walking away. He placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from leaving. "As I said before, woman. You can't deny me." He chuckled and there was not one Madara now, but two.

One withdrew his sword and shredded my kimono. The other appeared behind me and snaked his arms around me, then he whispered in my ear, "You're going to enjoy this."

Their clothes were off in an instant and I gasped. One was plenty. How was I supposed to handle two Madara's? One laid on the bed laughing as the one behind me fondled my breasts and sucked my neck. His name was constantly on my lips as I moaned, so I wasn't aware as he'd gravitated to the bed and pushed me onto the other Madara.

His member clearly shown what he wanted and I glared at his smirking face. That smirk irritated me and I knew how to get rid of it. I grabbed him and took it into my mouth. Consequently, he groaned and grabbed my hair, forcing me to take him farther.

I almost forgot about the other one, but he wasn't having it. He climbed astride me and entered my pussy from behind. I shook with pleasure from his entrance and the one I sucked, moaned. He settled into a rough rhythm, which felt really, really good, except for the fact that he was constantly hitting my g-spot and I couldn't give proper attention to the other. He decided to help, his smirk long gone, by pushing me farther down, then up, and down like clockwork.

It was a hot mess indeed. Two Madara's was too much, luckily when the one first one came inside my throat, I could just rest for a moment. That's what I thought anyway, but he was far from done. It was going to be a long night.

I couldn't tell you what happened at the battle between Hashirama and Madara because, quite frankly, I wasn't there. I was in labor, away from the village. I knew Madara wasn't coming back the last time we were together, but after and always, even now, I feel someone watching me in the darkness and there is no doubt in my mind that he watches me still, even if he somehow is dead. I do still have a memento of his and my child will grow up to be strong just like his father. I live far on the outskirts of the village. I had to leave. Madara killed Hashirama and there will be vengeance. Tobirama, the new Hokage, declared it so. My son will grow and thrive, but for now he is my secret. End.

* * *

><p><strong>Well sweet reader, I hope you liked. Sorry for the wait. I couldn't get to an internet enabled computer. This is the end of this story. I might make a sequel depending on what Kishimoto decides to do like I could have the kid grow up to influence Tobi and the kage's, but idk for now. I might make this chapter a bit longer later with ideas from a friend, but until then, adieu.<strong>


End file.
